


The Princess and the Chat

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, didnt realize how heavily influenced marichat it was, fluffy like cotton candy, i wanted to try to make as many puns and references as possible, it just sort of happened, these children are too precious for this world, this is crack lmao, this story is sappier than a pine tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Marinette just wants to start her project but a feline of sorts came across her. It was full of puns, a sassy attitude, and clever comebacks.Oh and Chat Noir was there too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does the summary make sense? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *tries to be witty and fails* Enjoy this trash dump!

Marinette had just left the store carrying bags stuffed with fabric. It was late-afternoon on a Saturday, with the sky clear of clouds and a crisp fall wind ruffling her hair and clothes. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the smell of pumpkin spice wafting through the air and enjoyed hearing the sounds of leaves crunching underneath her feet. She let out a sigh and smiled softly.

There she was…just walking down the street.

She hummed, “Do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do.”

Passing by the Eiffel Tower, she began snapping her fingers and shuffling her feet, her bags crinkling.

“Do-wah diddy-diddy down diddy-do.”

“What does that even mean?” A voice said from the rooftops above her.

Groaning internally, Marinette kept on walking not bothering to look at her partner.

“I don’t know, it’s just really catchy,” she replied keeping her attention on getting home and _starting this project already don’t even think about following me kitty._

He dropped down and began following her.

Just _peachy._

“Hmm…well I think that you’re quite the _catch._ ” He giggled to himself. “Get it? Cause you said _catchy_ and I’m also a cat-,”

“Yes Chat,” she interrupted him. “I understand. Don’t you have a ball of yarn to get back to?”

“The only thing I’m _yarning_ to do is spend time with my Princess,” he sniffed. Then he noticed her bags and his cat pupils blew wide. “Ohhh, what’s _this_?” he cried excitedly, pouncing on a bag.

“Woah, _hey now_ ,” Marinette began scolding, trying to sear him with her glare.

Chat looked up at her, his face serious, with his arms plunged all the way into the bag.

“You’re an allstar…”

“ _Don’t-_ ,”

“Get your game on, go PLAY!” Chat yelled as he bound away, a roll of _expensive_ black velvet in his claws.

Marinette sprinted after him, her flats slapping hard against the concrete and the bags bouncing helplessly against her sides.

“Chat NOIR!!” Marinette shouted.

“Ooooo, full name!” Chat laughed over his shoulder as he ran into the park by her home.

“If any part of that velvet is ruined I will _skin you!_ ” She hollered. 

Reaching a bench Chat quickly lay across it, stretching out his body in a seductive pose and holding the velvet under his arm giving the approaching girl a mischievous smirk.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” he purred, sending her a wink.

Marinette stopped in front of him putting her hands on her hips and huffing, “You are insufferable.”

“Insuf _fur_ able, yes,” he grinned.

She slapped a hand against her forehead and let it slowly slide down her face. Looking up to the heavens she mumbled, “What is this punishment? Why haven’t I died yet?”

Chat chuckled and watched her with a gleam in his eye. “I believe whatever doesn’t kill you simply makes you…stranger,” he said flashing his perfect white teeth.

With a heavy sigh, Marinette walked over to him and held out her hand. “Okay play time is over. Black velvet, if you please.”

Quickly sitting up straight, Chat held the fabric against his chest and said defiantly, “Finders keepers.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Marinette took calming breaths. “You have until the count of three…”

Chat’s eyes widened and he shouted, “You’ll never take me alive!” Then shot off the bench and ran towards the bakery.

Marinette bit her lip and resisted the urge to scream. She swiped her hair back and coached herself, rolling back her shoulders. “Okay, fine, fine. I’m cool. I’m fine.”

There came the noise of tinkling laughter from her purse.

Leisurely making her way back to the bakery, she glanced up to her balcony and saw Chat dive into her room below through her trap door. Shaking her head, Marinette entered her home and greeted her parents before making the trek up the stairs to her room.

When she swung open the door, she noticed Chat standing there at her desk staring at…

Oh _no._

She dropped her bags and stared at him with a horrified expression.

The _pictures._

He turned around and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“It’s not what you think!” She panicked, waving her hands in the air.

“Oh? Is it now?” Chat said calmly. “Marinette please tell me…”

She bit her nails.

“Why on _earth_ you would think it’s okay to have the light on while you’re not home,” with that being said, Chat clicked off the lamp at her desk.

Marinette stared at him then hit herself in the head with the palm of her hand. “Pfff, yeah that! Haha silly me, so forgetful…” she replied in a hysteric voice, smiling wide.

“Not the brightest bulb in the box, eh?” Chat said grinning, walking across the room and sitting down on her chaise. He crossed his legs and observed her.

“What else is new, pussycat?” Marinette rolled her eyes and released the tension in her shoulders. She put her bags on the desk and began taking out the material while noticing the black velvet near her cat plush. It looked like it was in good condition so she let out a breath of relief.

_Seems like everything is going well, luck is on my side so maybe he didn’t see anything after all-_

“Nice pictures, by the way. Does someone have a cruuushh?” Chat cooed while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ughhh! Shut up,” She groaned and grabbed some fabric, chucking it at his face. He caught it with ease and gave a hearty laugh.

“Do you think he is neat?” Chat asked.

“Do I think Adrien Agreste is neat? Actually, my love for him burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, but I can’t let him know that,” Marinette mused, sitting in her chair and setting up her project.

Chat’s face looked like it had been scorched by fire with how red it appeared under his mask.

“O-oh,” He breathed. “That’s nice to know,” he said scratching the back of his head.

“Anywaaayy…” Marinette began, not aware of Chat’s flustered state. “I thought you should know, someone found out Ladybug’s identity.” She said nonchalantly.

“ _What?!_ ” Chat screeched.

“Yeah, they posted it on the Ladyblog a couple hours ago.” She shrugged and began typing on her computer, pulling up the blog. Chat lunged off the chaise and nearly crashed into her desk. Marinette sat back in her seat and watched him with amusement.

He was practically vibrating as he hovered over her shoulder. His eyes were blown wide and he was breathing hard as his hand shook over the mouse to click on the link _Rolloling_ had left.

Those few seconds as the page loaded felt like an eternity. Then the screen popped up…

“… _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…_ ” played throughout the room at high volume.

Marinette barely had enough strength to hold back the roaring guffaws wanting to burst out of her as she clutched her stomach. Chat’s face appeared void of emotion, with defeat clear in his eyes.

“I have never felt so betrayed in my life,” he whispered, turning slowly and slinking into the ground pressing his face into her rug.

Unable to hold it back, Marinette howled with laughter and fell off her chair. She crawled over to Chat and patted his back, wiping the tears from her eyes with her other hand.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” she giggled, trying to gasp for air.

“Unfortunately,” Replied his muffled voice, “No amount of satisfaction could bring it back after a stunt like that.”

“…Are you sure about that?” Marinette asked with mischief in her voice.

A moment later. “Chat, are you ticklish?”

His body went rigid on the floor.

“ _NO_.”

Pouncing on him, Marinette began digging her fingers into his sides as Chat squirmed underneath her.

“Princess, please! AHAHA _stop_ ,” Chat pleaded while laughing uncontrollably.

“Who is the very best? Like no one ever was?” She said smirking.

“No! I will never surrender!”Chat squealed. Flipping around onto his back, Chat gripped her wrists and suddenly twirled her to the floor, their positions now switched as he began to tickle her mercilessly.  

“Eeek!” Marinette squeaked trying her hardest to wiggle out of the onslaught of tickles.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Chat leaned down smiling. “I’m the cat’s meow?”

An idea popped into Marinette’s head as she gave a playful grin. As fast as a bolt of lightning, she pecked a kiss onto Chat’s cheek. Stunned, he froze as she shoved him to the side and stood up snickering then patted his head.

“What’s wrong chaton? Cat got your tongue?” She said as she plopped down into her chair again. Her abs hurt from laughing and she felt light.

Shaking his head and willing the butterflies fluttering in his stomach to go away, Chat stretched out his legs and pouted as he sat on the floor.

“You tricked me,” he whined. Then he curled his fingers together and held them under his chin as he looked at Marinette with big green cat eyes.

Somewhere downstairs, the unmistakable lullaby of a piano being played on the radio drifted into her room.

Marinette stared at him. “Oh come on Chat, look at you!” She sighed. “And your wee little _boots_. Alright I’m sorry, come here kitty,” she said outstretching her arms.

A huge smile broke out on his face as he jumped up and squeezed her in a hug.Glancing at the clock, Marinette’s mouth fell open. _It’s already 7 pm?!_

Pulling back, Chat followed her line of site and whistled. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“Okay no more distractions! I need to start on this jacket so quite with the charms and go do something productive,” Marinette said shooing him away and turning around to face her desk.

“You’re the one with all the charms, princess,” Chat quipped.

Her hands flew up to her cheeks. “Oh no! You’re after me lucky charms!”

A burst of sweet laughter came from the purse Marinette left on the floor near her door.

Chat’s pupils dilated and his cat ears twitched forward as he focused on the bag. “What was that?”

Marinette internally panicked. “Nothing! That’s just my alarm clock,” she said punching him lightly in the arm.

Narrowing his eyes, Chat eventually shrugged and plopped heavily on her chaise curling up in a ball.

“If you don’t mind I’m going to take a little cat nap,” He murmured as he closed his eyes.

“Why are you like this?” Marinette asked as she began to cut out pieces of fabric.

“Everybody wants to be a cat,” he whispered.

She snorted. “Meeeeeeoow.”

 

Marinette had just finished sewing the other sleeve on the jacket when she heard Chat stir.

“Nnnrghhh, what time is it?” he asked groggily.

“It’s nine in the afternoon,” she replied holding up her jacket and inspecting it.

She looked over at him as his eyes flew wide open.

“And your eyes are the size of the moon,” she inquired, chuckling at his even more messy bed hair.

“I’m late! I’m late!” He grabbed at his hair then scrambled off the lounge chair. “For a very important date!” he yelped stumbling up her stairs.

“Talk about panic!” Marinette shook her head. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Gazing down at her with a fondness glimmering in his eyes Chat said lovingly, “Ladybug.”

An o shape formed on her mouth. _Shoot was that tonight?_

She quickly snapped back to her senses. “Well what are you waiting for? You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.”

 Chat paused for a moment before his eyes lit up as he remembered something. “Hang on! She will have to wait a bit longer. I almost forgot to give you this,” he stated while zipping open his pocket. Padding down the stairs, he stood by her and held out his closed fist. Marinette tentatively stuck out her hand as he let the item drop onto it.

Her eyes widened as she cupped the glittering gold necklace in her hand. It had six flower petal emeralds lying in a circle of gold with a sparkling red ruby in the center. She flipped it over and examined the lettering on the back.

“Together in Paris?” she questioned.

Scratching the back of his head, Chat looked away and blushed. “I know in the movie it was between Anastasia and her grandma but I couldn’t help but think of you when I saw it since you’re like a princess to me,” he ducked his head bashfully.

Suddenly, Chat felt the air rush out of him as Marinette slammed into his body and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging tightly.

“Thank you so much!” she cried happily into his suit.

Grinning with delight, he hugged her back and let the feeling of joy wash over him in waves.

Pulling back she looked up at him. “It will be our little secret,” she winked.

Chat felt his heart skip. “Here, let me put it on you,” he said hastily.  

After he fastened it around her neck, she pulled a mirror out of her drawer and smiled. “It’s beautiful!” She gasped, letting her fingers glide over it.

“Makes you look like the purrfect princess,” he drawled.

Marinette laughed and put her hands on her hips. “Yeah it really transforms me,” she said flicking her ear daintily.

There came a squeak and then the room flashed in a swath of pink light.

Ladybug stood stiff in the now dead silent room. Slowly, she turned to glance at her partner as she bit her lip hard.

_Oops._

His jaw was to the floor and it didn’t seem to appear like he was breathing.

“Surprise!” She squeaked, giving him a jazz hands gesture.

ChatNoir.exe stopped working.

He let out a huff of breath as he fainted. When he fell, his ring caught on the edge of her desk and pulled it off, causing a flare of green light to illuminate the room.

Ladybug felt like a truck had hit her as she gazed down at her crush. She muttered for Tikki to let go of the transformation then fainted soon after.

Plagg spiraled up into the air and twitched his nose, observing the two passed out teens.

He cackled, “Looks like the cat is out of the bag!”

Tikki groaned as she floated up to him. “That line is so overused! You’ve only been saying it for the past 5,000 years!”

Crossing his short arms, he gave her a toothy grin. “And every time it works, especially with reveals like these.”

Giving him a deadpan look, Tikki blinked once then broke out in a huge smile. “It’s good to see you again Cheesehead,” she chimed as her arms wrapped around him.

He hugged her back and nuzzled his head with hers. “I’ve missed you Sweettooth,” he purred.

A few seconds later.

“We should have them cuddle each other.”

…. “I’ll go grab the camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!  
> I need more content like this like I need air so I attempted to write it. Hope you were entertained!! :D  
> I think I made like...20 references and the rest as puns? Gold star for you if you get all of them and find more I might not have been conscious about
> 
> If you ever want to chat my tumblr url is www.luminousinthedark.tumblr.com


End file.
